livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Gods
You may choose from any of the existing gods, listed below, if playing a character that reveres the gods. If none of the gods on our current list match a concept that you think should be included you may write up a concept proposal and submit it for approval. In this case, you should choose 5 domains, which must include the appropriate alignment domains - Lawful and Good for a LG god for example - and a favored weapon which may not be exotic. You should also describe a holy symbol, or holy symbols for your god and provide at least a brief description. Casual references during play to gods not listed below is acceptable so long as it doesn't contradict our pantheons or system of divinity. Landadel Baronies Region The Veneti, Gods of Venza Main Article: Venzan Religion * Cortesia, the Bright Lady, leader of the Veneti and patron of Venza. (NG, Consort) ** Hinotheus, Hound of Cortesia, Hunter of Darkness, protector of Venza. (CG, Consort) * Cortessa, Fair Lady of the Coin, goddess of beauty, the arts, and mercantile pursuits. (TN, Consort) * Sapo, elder of the Twins, Venza's god of knowledge. (TN, Counselor) * Farino, younger of Venza's Twins and god of craft. (LN, Ruler) * Dessano, the Bound God, Slave of Akutu, god of storms and inspiration to the Venzans. (CN, Storm) * Issolatha, the Whisperer, goddess of divination and Venza's halflings. (CN, Counselor) * Penk, Lord of Laughter, widely worshiped throughout the Landadel Baronies. (Wanderer) * Akutu, the Black Kraken, god of nightmares and abominations of the Veneti. (NE, Stranger) Gods of the Halflings (Venza) Main Article: Halfling Religion * The Stormlords, elemental gods of the sea and sky. (CN, Storm) * Hinotheus, the Flame Wolf, Hunter of Darkness, protector of Venza. (CG, Consort) * Issolatha, the Whisperer, goddess of divination and Venza's halflings. (CN, Counselor) Tritower * Ruvalra, Goddess of Harvest and Hunt (NG, Consort) * Amenthia, Goddess of Healers, Herbalists, Doctors and the Sick (LG, Consort) * Thalina, Goddess of Bards, Rogues and Children (CG, Consort) Gods of Sumbru * The Lady of Sorrows, Goddess of Souls, Ancestors, Preservation, the Cycle of Life, and Wayang (NG, Consort) * The Lord of Night (Arakan?) (NE, Stranger) Gods of the Gnomes (Tal Hallow) Main Article: Gnomish Religion * Annaya (Ruler) * Ral, wandering moon god. (Consort) * Kaven, the clever-handed raccoon. (Wanderer) Other Landadel Baronies * Erwahai, Queen of Wisdom, worshiped in the southern Baronies. Consort of Lesovik. (Consort?) * Lesovik, King of the Chernyj Wood, god of winter storms and cold forests. (Storm) * Penk, Lord of Laughter, widely worshiped within the Landadel Baronies and by Izzik Deeks. (Wanderer) * Serroth, God of War (TN, Destroyer) * Helerion, the Bright One, Lord of Light, and Protector of the Realm (LG, Consort). Domains: Sun, Healing, Protection, Strength; Weapon: Warhammer (Falchion is a favorite amongst his Paladins). The church of Helerion maintains an active roster of members which project its interests abroad, and includes many Paladins. The Church of Helerion is currently in possession of the ''Manual of Nosferatu''. Worshiped by Ariel Esimae (NPC), Leonion of Thunderfalls, Ioseph Vors, Melisande and Darvus Andar. Inner Sea Region The Harran Forest * Harran Forest, the Great Forest, the Forest of Forever. (TN, Consort) * The Green Man, the Ivy King, the Verdant Prince, Lord of the Green. (TN, Ruler) Heth * Xarr, the Lord of Plagues, the Scabrous One. (NE, Stranger) Rorn * The Sword Saints (LN, All) Grasslands of the Pell * Kase, the Great Stallion (Wanderer) – Sun, the Pell, the Kholani * Yelola, Opener of Ways (Counselor) – Magic, Moon, Wisdom * The War Host (Consort) – War, Protection; sort of like the Sword Saints of Rorn, but of the deities brought with the knights when they came from the Landadel. * Fumon, the Changewind, Breath of the Seithr (Storm) * Bekelle, Walker in the Grass (Stranger) - Malice, Ill-intent; since their horse culture is built around groups & necessary to survival, a solitary walker would seem alien and dangerous. * VaSharn, the Devourer, the Ever-Burning (Destroyer) – Grass fires, Death * Rasuim, the Gatherer (Ruler) – the Rundaine, Trade & other peaceful pursuits of civilization. Numerous Tal spirits and minor gods of all archetypes including: * Perria of the Waters – Healing, Water (Springs and Rivers) * Rianna, the White Mare – Fertility, Peace * Abyrtan, the East Wind – Air, Weather * Brandis Grassfoot – Youth, Grass * Maga, Queen of Crows – Crows, Death * Tarimon, the Envious - Envy, Undead (the dead envy the living) * Spite, the Dark Sprite - Pranks, Mischievous Fey Seithr Mountains Region Gods of Irthos * Pascal, the Balancer of Scales, the Learned One, God of Learning, Medicine, Mathematics, and Architecture. (N, Ruler) * Quaren, the Herald, God of Diplomacy, Friendship, and Commerce. (NG, Consort) * Tessel, the Quiet Hand, God of Spies, Secrets, and Stealth, worshiped by Tahn Staful. (N, Stranger) Dwarven Religion * Rogar the One-Eyed, leader of the Dwarven pantheon. (Ruler) * Caridin, the Tombstone, Dwarven golem god of the dead and eternal rest worshiped by Runarhein Bronzebeard. (Destroyer) Rhat'matanis * Anor-Akim (corrupted) (Ruler?) * Anor-Akim (uncorrupted) ? (Ruler?) Orcish Religion * Arakan, the Darktongue, god of darkness and knowledge. (NE, Stranger) * Grymblor, the Underlord, leader of the pantheon. (CE, Destroyer) * Torglarok, the Heart of Fire, bringer of magma and earth. (CN, Storm) * Helmang, the Dread Sun King, great enemy god of the orcs. (LE, Ruler) * Skith, the Harlot, secret adversary to the orcs. (CE, Consort) * Kuldrok, the Slave, craven god of shattered light. (LN, Counselor) * Iraznog, the Root, guide to the Land Above. (TN, Wanderer) Location Unassigned * Helina, Goddess of Justice and Fire, Protector of Children, worshiped by Ariel Esimae. (Consort) * Callisto, Goddess of travelers and luck, worshiped in the coastal regions, among seaman, and by Borric Hawkins (Wanderer) * Puchindur, Finder of the Lost, worshiped by Kilkin Hollow (Wanderer) * Aelaiththon, the Carefree, revered by Syldar Narthalial (Wanderer) * Transcendental Imperium, The Majesty Becoming, revered by scholars, nobles, and casters such as Harkoz D'Vorza. (Ruler) * Karran, God(dess) of Love, Frivolity and Art (CG, consort). It is not known if Karran is currently active, dormant or dead, but the divinity dates back to before the end of the Golden Age. Documentation on Karran's gender is vague and elusive, but people seem to see the divinity in their own terms. Although nominally good, there is some inclusion of proper recompense for jilted lovers; Karran seems to encourage the injured party to get some form of symbolic revenge for relationships turned sour. Karran also seems to be no stranger to combat, and is depicted in battle with demons multiple times. The holy symbol is two small circles, interwoven, inside a larger one. At least one religious artifact, Karran’s Lance, is known to exist (it’s actually a longbow, Karran's apparent favored weapon) and is presently in the possession of Samad Salil. 'The Nature of Divinity' There are seven beings, great beyond the comprehension of mortals, The archetypes are loosely organized into three archetypes of civilization (the Ruler, the Consort, the Counselor), three archetypes outside of civilization (The Storm, the Stranger, the Destroyer) and one archetype in between (the Wanderer). Not all archetypes are present in all pantheons and some pantheons may have several deities that fill a particular archetype within their pantheon. 'The Ruler' Aspects of the Ruler are frequently the bringers or founders of civilization. They often control of Rulership, Crafts, and Fertility. 'The Consort' Aspects of the Consort take up the role of Defender or represent that which should be defended. They frequently include Protection/Security, Conflicts, War, Greed, and Undeath within their portfolios. 'The Counselor' The Counselor is one who knows the Future and the Past and claims dominion over Knowledge, Wisdom, Divination, and Madness. 'The Wanderer' Aspects of the Wanderer are often caught between the gods of civilization and those wishing to destroy/dominate civilization. They frequently bear the title Lord of Things Between and are masters of Travel, Change, Humor, and Trickery. 'The Storm' Storm aspects are the Uncontrolled and portfolios often include: Weather, Nature, Emotions, Change, and the Sea. 'The Stranger' Aspects of the Stranger are Unknowable and often have dominion over Blindness, Lies, Mutations/Abominations, and Ill Intents. 'The Destroyer' Often inimical to civilization and life in general, aspects of the Destroyer often rule Death, Destruction, and Rest.